This invention is generally directed to a device for preventing unwanted actuation of a switch, and is more specifically directed to a mechanical interlock assembly for use within an electronics enclosure for preventing the actuation of a service breaker switch when a main breaker switch is actuated.
Many equipment enclosures, such as those enclosing wires relating to telephone service, are located outdoors. These outdoor equipment enclosures are necessarily subject to environmental elements such as rain, snow, wind and heat from the sun. Therefore, it is imperative that these outdoor equipment enclosures be designed to effectively withstand these environmental elements so that the equipment enclosed therein is not damaged. To this end, the typical outdoor equipment enclosure consists of a steel box, or a box comprised of some other suitable material. Generally, the enclosure includes a door, and the door has a lock thereon which is meant to be unlocked only by an authorized serviceman. As mentioned, an outdoor equipment enclosure is typically subjected to environmental elements, and among the environmental elements to which it is generally subjected is heat from the sun. Because equipment enclosures are, in fact, enclosed and generally sealed, the inside of equipment enclosures have a tendency to reach extreme temperatures. Because it is important that the equipment contained within the equipment enclosure is not harmed by extreme temperatures, outdoor equipment enclosures are often supplied with an air conditioning unit therein.
Along with other equipment, the air conditioning unit is typically powered by a main power source. However, a secondary power source is often also provided in order to enable the air conditioning unit, and possibly other equipment, to be powered even when the main power source is shut down. Because the air conditioning unit and other connected equipment can be destroyed if simultaneously powered by both the main power source and the secondary source, it is very important to disable the main power source before activating the secondary power source. As a result, it is desirable to provide a device which allows the secondary power source to be activated if, but only if, the main power source is first de-activated.